Passenger and commercial vehicles include various battery-powered components, such as an electric motor. When used with hybrid or electric vehicles, the electric motor can provide a torque to other vehicle components such as an air-conditioning compressor or heat pump, which may be collectively referred to as a climate control compressor. Hybrid vehicles may further include an engine and generator to extend the driving range of the vehicle.